In vehicles such as campers, vans, motor homes and the like, and in some types of buildings, it is sometimes necessary to hold a door in an open position for ease of access, ventilation, or other such reasons. One of the most common types of retaining device is a simple hook and eye, which usually holds a door back against the surrounding structure. This and similar devices require the user to reach around or behind the door to engage or release the latch. Other mechanisms include spring or fluid operated door closers, which can be locked in open position. These are usually mounted on top of the door and require reaching up over the door to release the lock.
It would be advantageous to have a simple mechanism which is latched and unlatched merely by pushing or pulling on the door itself.